The Pharmaceutical Research Center (PRC) (previously named Investigational Drug Services/IDS) ensures the safe and ethical provision of investigational/study drugs to research subjects enrolled in clinical drug trials within the UWCCC. It ensures that drug research protocols proceed optimally through the University of Wisconsin Hospital and Clinics'(UWHC) medication use system and in accordance with all federal, state, institutional and sponsor regulations: The services are continually refined and expanded to meet the evolving needs of the UWCCC clinical research. While the PRC program at UW/UWHC supports all investigators conducting clinical drug research, its relationship with the UWCCC is unique in its level of commitment, the breadth and depth of services provided, and expertise in handling biohazardous and gene therapy products. The PRC provides detailed protocol review and feasibility assessment within the confines of an academic medical center. It ensures full compliance with federal, state, sponsor and institutional requirements through activities such as: establishment of drug handlihg/distribution/preparation/destruction procedures;creation of investigational drug monographs for health care providers;education of health care staff regarding protocol procedures;creation of preprinted physician orders and prescriptions;drug inventory management and accountability;drug preparation and/or oversight;quality assurance audits;and protocol amendment management. It operates satellite pharmacy locations, optimizing ability to extend clinical research into the community.